


A Perfect Photo

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: VAMPS (Japanese Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 20:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13325727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Kaz was less than happy with the photos taken that day but perhaps he could take the perfect photo himself?





	1. A Perfect Photo

            Kaz was looking over the photos, that had been taken as part of the promotional material for Vamps latest single, unimpressed. The photos were good, perfect in fact, but they weren't right either.

            “What's the matter?” Hyde asked, sensing Kaz's displeasure.

            “Nothing. The photos are fine.” Kaz replied and knowing he was being watched, but not caring, he got up and walked out of the room. It'd been a long day, perhaps only Hyde would notice how frustrated he had been by the photos that had been taken? All he had to do was lie and say he needed the toilet or a cigarette, that usually worked.

            The photos in question were of Hyde in a large white bed made to look like he was experiencing perfect, post orgasmic bliss as Kaz posed over him, stage blood dripping down his false fangs as if he had just drunk from the puncture holes in Hyde's neck. It was a beautiful picture that would get the fan-girls talking but it was also wrong. That was far from how Hyde looked after they had made love. What good were these staged photos to him?

            Once collected, he returned to the room and faked enthusiasm, smiling and laughing and after, when it was suggested they went to get drinks he politely declined actually pleased that Hyde was going because that would buy him time.

 

            Hyde knew Kaz had been in a mood earlier and really shouldn't have gone out drinking but truth be told he didn't like Kaz when he started to sulk. The other man was so hard to read and when he was upset the slightest thing would set him off. Best to leave him to get over things on his own, they both agreed that was for the best.

            Feeling slightly buzzed, Hyde opened the door to find Kaz already waiting for him in the hallway. He must have seen headlights or something but more importantly he certainly wasn't happy. Surely the photos weren't still bothering him? There had been nothing wrong with them, which meant only one thing.

            “Your jealous people get to see me naked.” Hyde accused. He hadn't even been naked but as the photos were taken from waist up and he'd been topless it was implied that he was supposed to be.

            “Do you really take me as the jealous type?” Kaz snapped, anger coming quickly to him when he was in a mood.

            “Not usually,” Hyde consented. “Then what is it?”

            “They're so fake!” Kaz declared. “Your acting was terrible.”

            “You're the only one who thinks so.” Hyde retorted, were they really having this argument?

            “Of course, I'm the only one who's seen the real thing.” Kaz replied, as if Hyde was stupid.

            “Why is this bothering you so much?” Hyde demanded.

            “Because it's wron, Kaz replied. “But I can make it right.”

            “Because you’re such a great photographer?” Hyde challenged, really the arrogance of some people.

            “No, because I know just how to make you act.” Kaz teased and with that he was gone heading to the bedroom and Hyde just couldn't resist following.

 

            He'd objected at first, argued, told Kaz there was absolutely no way this was going to happen but then his lover was kissing him, stroking him, making him hard and needy and his fears were all but forgotten. He was a born pleaser and it was so easy to please Kaz, so easy to have fun. Why object when his feet were being strapped up, or at the sheer size of the toy Kaz wanted to use on him? Why object when he knew this was going to be fun?

            “You're to be good. No touching.” Kaz warned, as he kissed Hyde gently, his fingers sliding over Hyde's length leaving lube where ever he had touched until his fingers were sliding deep into his lover, stretching him with ease, it'd only been this morning when he'd last had a taste of his beautiful lover.

            As he prepared Hyde, Kaz kissed him, on the lips, on his neck, over his hardened nipples and finally on that proud member that Kaz loved most of all. By this time Hyde was good and ready, so he pulled away and gently moved the toy into Hyde's eager ass, grinning as he flicked a switch and the machine began to move the large dildo into Hyde, pounding him gently and making his lover squirm. He could see how much Hyde wanted to rub his aching erection but Hyde was always good and so he didn't even try to touch, choosing instead to cling onto the bedsheets as his body withered as a strangely familiar sensation filled him. Hyde was used to been taken, used to toys but this was new and questioned his dignity but his trust in his band mate and lover was so absolute that he wouldn't even think to deny Kaz these moments.

            Kaz picked up his camera, an expensive digital beast that looked complicated but did all the real work for him, and took a few tests shots before heading over to adjust the lights as if he knew what he was doing. He didn't but he had a good artistic eye and so the next shots came out better than the first Finally pleased, Kaz turned up the heat.

            “Oh god!” Hyde moaned as he felt the intensity grow, the first setting had been just a warm up and now he was onto the real thing he began to realise just how much he was coming to love this machine. He'd have so much fun with this alone and he blushed slightly as if Kaz could tell what he was thinking, as if Kaz would care. They both masturbated, sometimes together but more often alone. It was secret, not even taboo. They were both comfortable talking about these things, both willing to share their secrets, but still right now Hyde couldn't help but be embarrassed.

            Kaz played with his camera for a good while, talking pictures, adjusting the machine, the lights, the angles, until his aching body reminded him that there was an eager man just begging to be taken, or perhaps to take him? He didn't normally do this but Hyde was enjoying the machine so much it would be a crime to take it away from him. Making up his mind as he stripped naked, Kaz picked up the lube and slid two long fingers into his own ass, knowing he had Hyde's attention now.  

With a smirk he prepared himself, teased himself, called out Hyde's name and then he was straddling his lover, riding him hard and fast as his lover obediently stroked him, their cries filling the room in unison. until Hyde's cum was filling him and his own cum was dripping all over Hyde's chest. It was only then he stopped the machine but he didn't free Hyde, instead he set up the camera on a tripod and set off the timer, in thirty seconds he'd have that picture that alluded him before, a picture that would never make it onto an album cover, poster or photo set. as the post orgasmic bliss would be too real. Hyde was his, these photos of Hyde were his, and that satisfied shy smile was most defiantly only his.


	2. A Photographic Story

            Kaz gave Hyde one last kiss goodnight before letting his boyfriend leave, wishing his lover goodbye he locked the front door behind him and switching off all the downstairs lights. It was getting late and he was so horny, but not for his favourite vocalist, not tonight.

            Excited he hurried upstairs and locked himself into the spare room, pulling out the shoe box from its hiding place and settling down onto the bed. He smiled as he lifted the lid and found his latest addition to the collection, a photograph of Hyde from last week, when he had used his new favourite machine for the first time. It was glorious using that on his boyfriend, even more arousing to look at these photos, permanent mementos of Hyde's sexual pleasure. There were more photos he knew and he pulled them out, selecting his favourites and lining them up in neat ordered rows on the desk in front of him, telling a story like a comic book he studied it with a smile. He was ready now and so he released his aroused length and began to rub his hard length gently, as he let the pictures do the thinking for him.

            A gentle smile, much like the one Hyde wore after a sweet kiss, a lust filled gaze and then as he began to stoke harder the pictures depicted his boyfriend in various stages of undress, until finally he was naked and in the next teasing himself with a vibrator, his eyes shut in pleasure. With a moan Kaz began to stroke harder and faster, willing the story on but not wanting to look ahead just yet, it was too soon.

            A larger toy was shown in the next picture and then the new photo of the machine pounding into his boyfriend making Kaz shiver in pleasure. That memory was so fresh and new that it excited him so much he almost came but holding on he let the story finish. Hyde tied naked on the bed, Hyde with Kaz himself inside him and then finally the climax which was always how Kaz finished, as it was his favourite photo of his lover covered in his own ejaculation mixed with Kaz's own. It never once failed to get Kaz off and tonight was no exception, he came hard against the desk careful to mind the pictures before falling back into the chair, grinning at his creation like an artist admiring his final work. It'd taken months to make this collection, months of gaining his boyfriend’s confidence but finally it was done.

            Feeling sad Kaz began to clean up, placing the photos in an envelope with Hyde's name on it alongside envelopes with boyfriend’s past, each a sexual slide show which he had collected and then moved on. He'd have to get rid of Hyde now, this story was done, only for some reason this story was different.

            “God damn it!” Kaz swore, he'd fallen in love with Hyde but that couldn't be, the story was over, unless, “I'll just have to create a sequel.” Kaz decided and marking this intention he wrote 'part one' on the new envelope. Hyde was not one story, he was a whole project and he'd be a fool to move on so soon.


End file.
